His Hero
by Nekogirl1595
Summary: He never wanted to seem him like this... especially not to say his last goodbye. USUK One-Shot... probaably.


_**Ok! First attempt at a USUK fic since a friend of mine loves them… and I had this little plot bunny gnawing at my brain for a while… Hooray! Any who, this story is sad… and was influenced by the song "I Will Follow you into the Dark," by Death Cab for Cutie. Haven't listened to it? I recommend you do. The song LITERALLY brings tears to my eyes every time I listen to it… it's just very sweet and calming. Just beautiful… and enough of my rambling… I give you, USUK…**_

His Hero

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

I had known him since we were kids, we constantly fought, and yelled at each other… But somehow… he had gotten to me. His uptight ways, his constant nagging, his eyebrows that were too big for his face, his insanely thick British accent… they had just gotten to me. And before I knew it, I had fallen in love with him.

Now I stare at his lithe body as I walk into the hospital room. He looked so… helpless. His face whiter than usual, and had an unhealthy yellow glow around his eyes. His eyes were no longer a vibrant green bursting with the fierce determination always held within. Instead they looked masked over, almost as though they had already given up.

Soon those very eyes were staring back into mine. I felt my body tense as they scanned over my body before recognizing me. He sighed in relief, probably of not having to deal with another series of tests performed by the doctors. He ushered me to come in and sit by tilting his head lightly to his side. I complied and began to walk over.

With each step came the horrible realization that he wasn't getting better. His eyes were now lined with red tissue starting to pertrude from his waterline. His hair clinged to his face from the sweat of waking up in the night in gut wrenched agony. His body was tightly bound within the confines of his hospital sheets, and his dainty hands were lying softly by is sides.

"Hi," he croaked out of his mouth as her turned his head towards me. His pale chapped lips trying to form a smile.

"Hey," I managed to push the words out of my mouth. Trying to keep the fact that this was most likely the last time I'd ever get to talk to him ever again. His nurse had told me on my way into the room that his prognosis was getting worse, and that tonight should be the time to say goodbye.

At that thought I couldn't stop the tears from prickling my eyes. I was expected to say goodbye to the one guy I had ever managed to love? The one person who had ever managed to make me feel like I was more than just a faceless jock who everyone would forget after graduation? The guy I knew absolutely everything about and he knew of me?

"I see the nurse got a hold of you." He said letting out a hollow chuckle.

I looked up at him. His eyes started to break down the dams that held back his tears. I reached over and started gently petting his hair. He weakly lifted up his arm to limply grab my wrist.

"Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse and cracking, "If it weren't for you… I doubt I would have had the strength to make it this far… even if you_ were_ a bloody wanker." He smiled softly and grasped my hand more firmly, bringing it down to his chest. "Really, thank you."

"It's still not fair… I want you to live!" I don't care if I'm being selfish, I don't want him to leave. "I love you Artie! I have for a while! Ever since freshman year! So, you can't leave me… y-you just can't…" I brought his hand up, that was still clasped so tightly in mine, up to my face. I brought it to my cheek and just kept it there.

He looked shocked for a second, but then relaxed into another quiet smile, "Bloody hell… you couldn't have said that then? I've loved you too idiot…" he put his hand so that it cradled my cheek. "But you know just as well as I do… this thing isn't going away… It's life Alfred. I was just one of the unlucky ones."

"I don't care! I'd follow you into the darkest abyss of death as long as it made you come back!" I wiped my nose on my bomber jacket, "I'd stand by your side for all of eternity."

"I know Alfie," he said, using my pet name that he seldom let out. "I know you would… because you know what you are?" he said looking deeply into my eyes.

He continued, "Alfred, You are my…" he left the rest for me to finish

"I'm…" I wiped the loose tears falling down my cheeks and sniffled a bit.

"You're Hero."

_**A/N- yep. First attempt at a USUK fanfic…. So I'm terribly sorry if they are OOC… but I mean Arthur was dying so… I think it called for it…. Maybe. So! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my heart feel like a butterfly on crack! : 3 and you know what? Just go and enjoy life. Try something new, talk to someone different, dance in the middle of your nearest shopping district…. Just live life dearies…. You never know what might get in the way….**_


End file.
